


Discerning

by recrudescence



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recrudescence/pseuds/recrudescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No way. "Wait, so...an <i>orgy</i>. We're doing a mission at an orgy?"</p><p>(Takes place during S1.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discerning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozfroggirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ozfroggirl).



The brochure was fanned wide open on the counter. Chuck frowned. “Is that...?”

Yeah. It looked like it was. He was so not touching that.

He asked anyway. “Is that from the Kama Sutra?”

“Research.” Casey, grunting brusquely, like it was nothing.

No way. “Wait, so...an _orgy_. We're doing a mission at an orgy?”

“A swingers club, actually,” Sarah corrected.

“And you're, what, reading up on protocol?”

“Some of us have been trained in case this kind of thing comes up. The research is for you.”

“Didn't you fail seduction school?”

Casey scowled. “I thought it was made clear that wasn't my fault.”

“Avelina Leif doesn't take up with just anybody,” the General interrupted, clearing her throat. “This is her downtime and the closest she ever comes to letting her guard down. You need to mingle and lure her away from her security team.”

It sounded perfectly simple, but Chuck had leaned by now not to say these things out loud.

The plan involved the three of them hoofing it to LA to infiltrate the club, get the target alone, and bring her in without a scene or a fight. If at all possible, which was another thing Chuck had learned to always take into account but never say out loud.

Sarah finished filling him in as they left. “She's a CIA agent who went rogue and disappeared until recently. Never served her time, though.” She lowered her voice. “Casey doesn't think kindly of American citizens who don't realize how lucky they are.”

Chuck was too busy poring over the brochure to comment on that. “'Swingers night occurs monthly in the hotel casino'...okay, this is very upscale stuff, isn't it?”

The grunt Casey uttered in response managed to somehow be withering. “It's not just blindly grinding on people while techno's blaring, Bartowski. It's for discerning people with discerning tastes.” He flicked a glance over at Chuck. “I trust blending in won't be a problem.”

“Problem? No _way_. This is gonna be,” donotsayawesome, donotsayawesome, do _not_ sayawesme “... _groovy_.”

Sarah put a hand on his arm. “Are you okay?” She plucked the pamphlet out of his hand and blinked at him skeptically. “You didn't just flash on this, did you?”

“It's a perfectly simple mission,” Casey muttered. “If someone screws it up, it's not gonna be me.”

 

\---

 

Of course, nothing went as planned. But if it was anyone's fault, it was Sarah's.

Normally, any mission that involved the subject walking right up to them and introducing herself would be a walk in the park. But they'd also never _been_ on a mission where someone as mind-shatteringly gorgeous as Avelina Leif flashed a star-white grin at Sarah and said, “I haven't seen you here before, have I? I hope I'm not interrupting.”

Chuck was busy flashing on the locket around her neck—not an _actual_ locket, because that would make too much sense, and who the hell wore Chechnyan microchips in a _necklace_ while at a _swingers_ club?—and his face must have looked ridiculous because Sarah smiled right back at Avelina and said, “I think my boyfriend's been enjoying the bar a little too much.”

And Chuck didn't really register that because _whoa_ , he had seen some amazing tans, growing up in California, but this was perfection. And no tan lines that he could see, either, which made his mind jump in three hundred fascinating places at once, not one of them brought on by the Intersect.

Sarah was still talking, something about “...first time at something like this, but seems to be getting along just fine with John, aren't you, Charles?”

Which didn't make any sense at _all_ , since Casey was supposed to be posing as a bouncer and not as...

A big hand clapped down on his shoulder and Chuck had to remind himself how to breathe. “Right! Just fine. Honey.” Ohgodohgod, Casey's fingers were _petting_ at the back of his neck and he couldn't stop talking or he would _squeak_. “You go and...be safe, have fun. Make good choices. All...all that.”

Against all odds, that didn't blow their cover, since Avelina didn't seem to have eyes for anybody but Sarah, and this was _so_ not the plan; he and _Sarah_ were supposed to be a couple while Casey was a bouncer, but no, Casey was—ohholycrap--mouthing a light trail of kisses up behind his ear and Chuck was finished trying to form words. Just. _Finished._

He hooked an arm around Casey waist, playing along with it and grinning like a loon until Sarah and Avelina had retreated to the bar.

Casey was already speaking into his mic. “Quick thinking, Walker. Nice job.”

Which was probably one of the _last_ things Chuck would have called it, but what did he know?

Then Casey actually grabbed his ass. “Move. We're gonna sit at that table over there to keep an eye on those two until Walker gets her upstairs. Try to look more like I'm chatting you up and less like a scared ferret.”

Sitting helped Chuck find his voice again, but not after a few tries. Having to listen in on Sarah and Avelina's conversation through his earpiece was distracting enough even without Casey's arm around him. “Had you ever seen Sarah do...anything like that?”

“Flirt in the name of patriotism? She's amazing at it. Doesn't matter who it's with.”

“Oh. That's...very patriotic.”

\---

After what seemed like an eon of very patriotic conversation, Chuck was actually kind of used to practically sitting on Casey's lap and Sarah and Avelina were heading for the elevator. As soon as they disappeared, so did any speaking they'd been doing and then Casey was complaining into Sarah's earpiece about needing less smooching and more action, which Chuck _seriously_ hoped meant spy action and not girl-on-girl action.

Not thinking about Sarah making out with some rogue agent in an elevator. Notnot _definitely_ not. “So I know we don't really have a plan anymore, but...what now?”

“Sure.” He could feel Casey smirking against his ear. “We wait a few minutes, follow them up, make out against a wall while pretending to be a couple of morons who can't find their keycard, and then take out the security. Easy.”

“That stuff actually _works_?”

Casey shrugged. “When else am I gonna get to do a nerd against a wall? C'mon, let's get moving.”

Sputtering was really the only appropriate response to that.

The thing was, it really did work.

A few very heated minutes of Casey's tongue in his mouth and Casey's hands up his shirt—and Chuck could admit that maybe he _hadn't_ failed seduction school for any fault of his own—then it was just a matter of deploying some tranquilizer guns in order to drop the guards posted outside Avelina's rooms.

Casey easily worked open the lock, and the next thing Chuck knew he had a great view of Avelina, who was blindfolded, and Sarah, who was standing over her. He almost dropped his tranq gun on his foot.

He was on the verge of insisting he couldn't just _tackle_ a half-naked woman like that, but Sarah was purring, “What else will you let me do?” and Casey was rolling his eyes. Getting a pair of cuffs on Avelina was almost offensively simple.

Chuck did manage to tranquilize her when she put up a fight, but he still couldn't swear his eyes were focusing correctly.

“We need a bouncer.” Sarah, calm as could be, already stepping back into her shoes and smoothing her hair. “Casey, do you think you could help a slightly intoxicated patron find a cab?”

“Told you, Bartowski.” Casey looked almost gleeful. “Easy.”

When Casey grabbed his ass again, Chuck just shrugged and did it back.


End file.
